Mushy and Slushy!
by MiaDancer14
Summary: Harry/Draco. They're having dreams about each other. The title resembles an Icee, but that's not what it's about. Don't let it fool you. It's rated R for a reason. Anti-slashers be gone!
1. Naughty Dreams

A/N: Welcome to the first edition of Mushy & Slushy! It'll be a short little fic, longer than I mean it to be (as that happens in most of my fics). But mostly it's a ficcie.  
  
Lemme warn straight and honest people to click their neat little Back buttons on their browsers RIGHT NOW! Because I'm warning you - this will contain some things you'd rather not know about, let alone read.  
  
Well, now that that's over with, let's get on with the story! Here goes, and hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R/R!  
  
~Mia  
  
~**~  
  
Harry Potter strolled into the Great Hall, looking around. He saw many eyes, girls /and/ boys, glancing his way. Some lingered, some didn't, but the eyes that he caught were the silvery ones of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Why's Malfoy looking at me funny? Harry wondered, and went to sit down next to his friends, having no idea how jealous Draco looked. (When Draco wants something that he can't have, you better get the hell out of there!)  
  
At the Slytherin table, said boy sighed. How he wished that the raven haired boy could be his. But he knew that even if Harry (by some lucky chance) was gay, he would never go for Draco. He and Weasley would most likely pair up...  
  
(Mia: No WAY, Draco!)  
  
"Whassa matter, Draky schmoopsie poo?" Pansy Parkinson said in a wannabe- angelic voice. "Had a bad dream about Potter? I know his face is scary, Draky, but you gotta get over it." She smoothed his hand with her own as all of the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco said in a low voice.  
  
Everyone looked at him, astonished. "I mean - I'm not scared," he said in a hard, cold voice. "There's no way Potter's face scares me. Though I think it intimidates Longbottom." He indicated his head toward Neville, who looked distinctly frightened about some kind of test and staring straight 'through' Harry (though the Slytherins didn't know that).  
  
~**~  
  
It was the pitch black of night. Harry was lying in bed, his chest bare as usual - after growing up quickly out of childhood, he had felt rather imprisoned by tops, which was why he slept with the covers pulled down to his waist. He just couldn't hide under blankets anymore. It made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
A shadow was making its way toward him, and Harry's green eyes followed its movements. It was hooded and unfamiliar. It picked up the blanket and shoved it aside, then thrust its fingers into his pants. He was shocked for a moment, and about to yell, but cold fingers covered his mouth. They dragged off his pants and began feeling him. Then Harry began to feel turned on. His arousal stiffened and grew larger, and the stranger kneaded it with experienced hands.  
  
Who the hell is that? Harry wondered, while moaning in pleasure. The stranger put a finger to his lips, then laughed as he cast a Silencing Charm around the curtains of Harry's bed. He yanked off his own pants and Harry's boxers and underwear and thrust himself into Harry. He gasped, glassy-eyed, and his body grew stiff. When the stranger was sure he was okay, he thrust himself in and out of Harry, and Harry groaned. The stranger giggled and kissed his chest, letting his lips linger. Harry shot out his hand to the stranger's own arousal, and gripped it, sure that it was a boy now.  
  
As he did, the cloak slipped off, and Harry's eyes grew huge. Before he could say anything, the stranger shoved himself inside Harry so hard that he screamed in pleasure. Then the stranger had pulled his hood back up and was running his fingers down Harry's body. His lips came down hard on Harry's, his tongue inside Harry's mouth, and Harry let him do so, while the skilled boy fondled Harry. Finally, as Harry let out a final gasp, Draco Malfoy tumbled off the bed and raced out of the room, leaving Harry panting on the bed.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it. If you want more, review or email me. You can contact me at dancing_raizins@yahoo.com or you can just review. I don't really have a preference. Thanks for reading!!  
  
~Mia 


	2. Fear of the Same Sex

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter might not be 'that' bad. I'm not sure what's going to happen in it, so you'll have to be prepared to be surprised. I hope you enjoy, and does anyone know how to get their italics working? Do you have to have a fancy word processor or something? If you don't have to have one (which I don't - I have plain old MSFT Word) then would somebody please email me at dancing_raizins@yahoo.com to tell me how to fix it or whatever?  
  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Mia  
  
~**~  
  
"Admit it, Harry. You're pining away for some girl," Ron said teasingly, poking Harry in the ribs.  
  
Harry still couldn't believe what had happened last night. Malfoy had come in the room - was that /Draco/ Malfoy? Yeah, it was. Harry was in a state of shock. He turned around and saw that Mal - Draco was watching him. They locked gazes, and Draco was the one who turned away first. Harry let out a little shiver and wondered what Ma - Draco had meant of it. He couldn't get used to calling Malfoy 'Draco'...  
  
"Harry? What's the matter?" Hermione said, holding her cup in the air with her pinky out. Harry turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Hermione, why are you holding your cup like that?"  
  
"What?" Hermione dropped the cup. It shattered on the floor, but through the sounds of everyone else laughing, eating, and talking, nobody noticed. She blushed and said, "Well, well, I, um..." Hermione sighed. "Ginny holds her cup like this now, so I thought..."  
  
"Since when do you care what Ginny does?" Ron said, giving her a swift, piercing look.  
  
"I, um," Hermione said faintly.  
  
"Out with it, 'Mione!" said Harry good-naturedly.  
  
A shadow fell over him. He looked up, and saw silver. Oh, not now, he thought, then Draco said, "Weasley and Granger are secretly seeing each other. I caught them in the empty Charms classroom having a snog session two days ago." He grinned at Ron to see what his reaction would be.  
  
All the color was draining from Hermione's face. She looked around frantically, then said, "I gotta go to the li - "  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Ron said, dragging her back down. "And /when/ were you going to tell us about your little escapade?"  
  
"It's all right, Ron," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. He was so shocked his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Harry - they're fucking /lesbian/!" he said in a low voice.  
  
"No we are not," Hermione said in a prissy voice. "There's nothing wrong with liking girls instead of boys. Is there, Harry? And Malfoy - you can get lost now."  
  
Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began stroking his hair.  
  
Harry shook him off, but Hermione and Ron didn't fail to notice. Ron's jaw opened even wider (if that was possible). "Oh, God," he moaned. "Not /you,/ too!" And with that, he sprawled out of his chair in a dead faint.  
  
~**~  
  
"Ohmigod, Ginny, Malfoy found out!" Hermione said as she jogged over to Ginny, who was sitting calmly at a table in the library, studying. But as soon as she heard Hermione's voice, she looked up brightly - then she realized what Hermione was saying. Her face went whiter than a ghost's.  
  
"But... but..." she whispered. "Now everyone's going to know!"  
  
"And I have reason to believe that Harry and Malfoy are seeing each other!" Hermione said grimly. "Malfoy had his hand on Harry's /shoulder!/ Harry shook it off, but - "  
  
"Probably Malfoy has a crush on him," Ginny said knowledgeably.  
  
"You aren't - jealous?" Hermione asked her curiously.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I only liked Harry until I realized I was - /this/ way. You know." She looked meaningfully at Hermione, then continued. "That was three years ago." She took a deep breath. "I was so scared, Hermione! That's why I went to the dance with Neville. The Yule Ball, that is."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said simply. "But, Ginny, what are we going to do? About - Malfoy! What is he... Do we ignore the rumors or..."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Just do what you did last year when everyone thought you and Harry had slept together."  
  
Hermione blushed magnificently. Ginny looked scandalized. "You didn't really /do/ it, did you!?" she demanded.  
  
"Well - no," Hermione admitted. "But we were seeing each other..."  
  
"Why did you break up then?" Ginny demanded, letting out a low whistle.  
  
"Um," said Hermione, "Ron caught us while we were kissing, and he got so mad, we got mad at each other, and then when we were all friends again, we were uncomfortable with kissing and stuff..."  
  
Ginny nodded. It was a believable response; she knew Ron, and she definitely knew what he would do if he caught his two best friends in an 'intimate moment'!  
  
~**~  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall, right into a mess of heat. He looked up and caught Draco's eye. "Was what happened yesterday real?" Harry said.  
  
Draco looked confused. Harry let out his breath in a low hiss, then thought, It wasn't real, and here I was thinking it was all real - that Malfoy really had feelings for me...  
  
"Oh, you mean what happened in your bed?"  
  
Harry's head shot up.  
  
"It was a dream. I had it, too. We're having the same dreams, Potter. Do you think that's funny?"  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously. It was /embarrassing!/  
  
"We could make it happen, Pot - Harry. I really... I never wanted to become a Death Eater. And now that my father's gone, my mother says I can do whatever I wanted. Did you know that he had me under the Imperius Curse most of the time, when I didn't even know it?"  
  
"At Hogwarts? How could he do that? Wouldn't he have to keep an eye on you?" Harry asked. He was still being held up by the slightly taller Slytherin boy, and didn't notice as Draco actually picked him up (didn't cradle him though) and carried him to an empty classroom. Then he put his feet down on the ground.  
  
"Death Eaters have their ways," he said simply, and then they locked gazes again. It seemed that fire sparked from their eyes, and just as Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry, the raven-haired boy shoved him away. A look of terror flitted over his face, then he whirled around and ran.  
  
~**~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Remember, feedback at dancing_raizins@yahoo.com or review!! Harry is very frightened. Hehe. Anyway, tell me what you think! It's appreciated! I must admit that I loooove reviews, but I won't stop writing just because nobody's reviewing. This story is way too fun to write for that! 'Kay, I'll see you guys later. Bye now!!  
  
~Mia 


	3. Caught

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but the damn computer blew up... *glares at computer screen* Then my e-mail address backfired... so I have to make a new one, only I can't think of a name. Anyone wanna help (drop a review, I appreciate those a lot more now since I can't have email. *daggers shoot at yahoo and the computer screen, sent from Mia's eyes*)? Um, here goes. Hope ya like it.  
  
~Mia  
  
~**~  
  
It seemed that Harry was avoiding Draco, but in fact he was really trying not to think about him. Now that Draco and him seemed to be falling in love with each other, he was having second thoughts. What if Draco wasn't really in love with him? What if he wasn't really in love with Draco? What if he wasn't really gay, it was just a fifteen-year-old thing?  
  
Well, if he was gay, shouldn't Ron be too? I know Hermione's...that way, he thought to himself; but Harry had never seen anything that might give away the fact that Ron swung the other way, too.  
  
It was morning, and Harry was in the Great Hall. He heard a rather loud whisper - "Harry!" Harry whirled around. He thought he saw a silhouette that looked remarkably familiar, but it was quickly leaving...  
  
His thoughts went from "be sensible, be calm, don't be strange, don't be hasty, don't make the teachers stare at you," to "get to Draco, get to Draco, now, now, now, doesn't matter who sees you, NOW, Harry, NOW!"  
  
Harry rushed straight out of the Great Hall. "Harry?" came Ron and Hermione's voices, rising together in surprise - and concern (not that Harry noticed this). The fifteen-year-old ran right on, pausing every few footsteps to listen for Draco's voice.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco ran on. What had possessed him to do that? Why didn't he remember his own promise to himself, to get away from Harry? He was a Potter. Most especially, he was the Boy Who Lived. Draco, Draco /Malfoy/, couldn't love... even /like/ a Malfoy. He couldn't even have him for an ally; he was a sworn enemy, like Harry was enemies with Voldemort - the very man Draco's father served.  
  
In his thought, the silver-haired boy stopped for rest. Before he could conceal himself in the shadows, Harry ran straight into him. They toppled to the ground. "Draco..." murmured Harry. All words escaped Draco; his thoughts dissipated. All he could see was Harry....  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Everybody loves each other, don't they?!" came a familiar screech of laughter. Harry and Draco looked up in resignation, and saw Peeves, as they had expected. But they had not expected a different man to be right behind him, looking quite livid.  
  
That man was Professor Severus Snape.  
  
~**~  
  
A/N: *shiver* Ooh, and the plot thickens! Lol. Wait, there is a plot? *thinks for a minute* Nahhh...  
  
~Mia 


	4. A Big Fat Load of Trouble

****

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated. For a long while, I know. I'm trying here, I'm trying. (For more information, check out my bio… I apologized sincerely in there.)

****

Disclaimer: I want to buy Harry and Draco. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money. If I really owned them, would I want to buy them from myself? I'd have to be really…er…weird…if I tried to buy something from myself…. Er. I'll shut up now.

~**~

"Harry, listen, I'm sorry."

Draco, Harry, and Snape were traveling down the corridor, going toward Snape's office. No doubt Snape was getting ready to tell them off… 

"Sorry for what?" Harry hissed at Draco. He was so angry, he could hardly speak. They were going to lose at least one hundred points each, though he couldn't care less about Slytherin's house points. He could only think about everyone's faces when they found that _Harry Potter, _the Harry Potter, was in love with his supposed archenemy. Draco Malfoy…

"Malfoy, this is going to ruin everything," whispered Harry. 

"Be quiet back there!" Snape's face was the color of tomatoes as he whirled around and silenced them with one glare.

"I know," Malfoy said sadly. Harry shot him a look of surprise—and questioning—but before he could see if Malfoy was really sad, the blonde's face had been masked. And they came to a stop, Harry nearly bouncing into Snape. Luckily, Draco's hand caught his and pulled him backward. Snape turned around and said in a low voice, "Were you going to tell them?"

Harry was confused. "Tell who?"

Apparently, Draco was too. He asked the same question at the same time. But before Harry could say anything more, he asked, "Tell who _what?" _

"Tell them you _loooove _each other," Snape said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "But you know what… I have a little secret, too. And unless you want me to let everyone know about yours, you'll follow and agree with me. Or so help me"—his face leered closer to Harry's, his eyes gleaming dangerously—"I'll rip both your hearts out."

He opened the door with an ominous creak and tossed Draco and Harry in. They tumbled head over heels and landed in a tangle of bodies. Harry couldn't see anything—it was pitch black. Fear was racing in his chest, he was so scared he could hardly hear anything Draco was frantically whispering to him.

Snape stepped on Draco's robe, dragging him away from Harry. Harry's eyes were widening in the dark, and he could see Draco's silver hair, but nothing more. "Now it's time to give you a little fun," Snape said evilly.

Harry sat up. "Leave us alone! When we get out, we'll tell Dumbledore!" he said bravely. Draco added furiously, "My father will not be happy with you, Sna—"

"This was your father's idea," Snape hissed. "Don't blame me for things that he and his master planned."

A shiver ran up Harry's spine. This was more than Snape's maniacal cruelty…it included Voldemort… and little secrets? What could this mean?

"Hello, Harry." A candle flickered into life, and the room was filled with dim light. Harry turned around and nearly gave a yell of fright as Voldemort's familiar white face could be seen in the candlelight.

Draco scrambled over to him, his eyes nearly popping out of his head with fright. He was shaking. He had taken hold of Harry's arm and—

"Draco, I am disappointed in you." Voldemort turned to Draco. "I had such high hopes… you would have been the perfect spy. But you had to go and fall in love with _trash, _like Harry over here." He walked over and dragged Harry up. As soon as his long white fingers touched his skin, he let out a muffled scream of agony and fell backward, onto Draco.

They were both terrified, trying to see what Voldemort wanted. And it would soon become all too clear. Draco looked up and said in a small voice, "What has this got to do with me?"

"But I've already told you, Draco. Your father planned this—it has everything to do with you." Voldemort stepped forward and picked Draco up with little effort. The coldness of his hands made Draco shiver, but the cold was nothing compared to the terror his touch inflicted in his soul. "It is part of the Ritual. Before it is too late, I must become a part of you—otherwise you will not become a trustworthy follower."

"Wh-what?" squeaked Draco.

"And I thought you were clever," remarked Voldemort. "Lucius…!"

A silver-haired, gray-eyed man stepped out of the shadows. A spark of recognition started in Harry's chest, but fluttered into nothingness when he saw the robotic movements of the man. He looked like he was under some kind of brainwashing spell. "Yes, Master?" the man, Draco's father, said.

"Did you take him? Ever?"

"No, Master. You told me I mustn't, and I didn't. I knew that that would be your job."

"Good." Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry. "I will take care of you later, _Harry," _he hissed. "Now watch my magic." He laughed, brought Draco into the center of the room, where the silenced Harry, Snape, and Lucius watched…

…as he began to remove Draco's clothes.

****

A/N: That was cruel, wasn't it? Heh, well, sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's how the story goes! I hope you like it… =) 


End file.
